Wonder Woman: Bound and Spanked
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Wonder Woman attempts to defeat Circe, but winds up across her lap.


Wonder Woman stood in front the gate to the Underworld, contemplating her upcoming battle with Circe. She managed to defeat Circe before, but that was prior to her courtship with Hades. Being his consort could grant Circe untold powers, simply being in the underworld could increase her strength.

But she couldn't allow Circe to roam free. She knew it was only a matter of time before Circe threatened the other amasons. She knew she should of alerted the other JL members, but she wanted to handle the matter herself. She was still an amazon, and her pride compelled her to handle Circe herself.

Wonder Woman took a deep breath and entered the portal. When she emerged on the other side, she gasped at her destination. She wasn't in the cave leading to the heart of the Underworld, she was in Hades's throne room. Someone must have tampered with the portal, someone who knew the portal would be used.

Wonder woman sighed. Circe is expecting her, just great.

"Oh my, Princess Diana in the Underworld? What would Hera think?". Wonder Woman turned towards that condescending voice. Circe stood in the back of the throne room, hand on her in a confident pose. And of course, she wearing traditional amazonian corset and bracelets, certainly stolen from Themyscira. Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at the sorceress.

"I only come to this hell hole to take care of garbage like you."

Circe gave a hearty laugh and walked toward Wonder Woman. "Always so angry, so serious. Hippolyta sure has you trained."

Diana took a battle stance and readied her lasso. "Insult my mother again and I'll remove your tongue."

Circe smirked and stepped into the room and stood with her arms held out to her side. "Take your shot."

 _Wonder_ Woman needed no invitation. She flung her lasso around Circe's body. She gave a powerful tug, but Circe wouldn't budge. Diana pulled again, but the witch stayed in the same place, with the same grin.

"Is there a problem, Princess? Is _this_ What you wanted to do?" Circe tugged on the lasso and pulled Wonder Woman to her. Before Diana could react, Circe lifted her into the air and slammed her on the ground. Circe kicked Diana in the gut, making her slide into the throne.

Diana stood up and glared at Crice. How could she lose in a battle of strength, to Crice of all people? The witch must have trained her body in preparation for this fight. Whatever she's done, it will would not be enough.

Wonder Woman took to the air. Borrowing a move from Clark, she flew towards Circe's face with her right fist cocked in a punch.

But the fist never made contact. Circe caught the punch in her hand and flipped the Amazon onto her back. Circe stomped her foot onto Diana's stomach, causing her to wheeze in pain.

Circe knew what Wonder Woman was thinking and answered her question. "Wondering why you're getting your Amazon ass kicked? Well, you can thank Hades for that."

Diana sneered at his name.

"After his last defeat, he placed a curse upon his throne room. Any warrior allied with the Amazons has their strength drained."

Wonder Woman opened her eyes in shock. "How could he possibly conjure such powerful magic?"

Circe presses harder on Diana's abdomen and leaned down to her face. "With my assistance."

"What?! How dare you?! You're adding your sisters' worst enemy?!"

Circe grabbed Wonder Woman by her throat and held her in the air. "What sisters?! Those bitches abandoned me when I needed them the most!"

"That's because you broke your word and dishonored...", Diana was cut off by Circe choking her.

"Naughty princess, don't interrupt. As I was saying, you Amazons are no sisters of mine. Besides, this is Hades's domain. You're the one who foolishly rushed in here without your other men friends."

Circe moved her hand to Diana's face and squeezed her cheeks. "In fact, that was downright stupid. I'd expect the princess to now better. Clearly your mother failed to teach you, so I guess I'll have to properly teach you."

Diana screamed through her pinched cheeks. "I have no desire to learn to be worthless trash!"

Circe frowned. "And I know just the way to teach brats like you." Circe grabbed Diana's throat and dragged her to the throne, despite the princess's struggles. The pain was nothing compared to her embarrassment, not just being bested but from worst of all to Circe. She would never admit this to the league, assuming she survived.

Circe sat on the throne and hoisted Diana onto her lap. She forced Diana onto all fours, placing arm on her neck to keep the princess held down. The portion forced Wonder Woman's Amazonian ass in to air.

Circe smiled and spoke. "So, princess, I'm sure a naughty girl like you has had numerous punishments, but I'll going to give you a punishment you've never experienced, nor will you ever forget."

Diana scoffed at the claim. "Don't insult Amazonian training, witch. We've endured physical training harder than any civilization. Nothing you could do to me could even compare with..."

 **SMACK!**

Diana was cut off by Circe spanking her rear. The force sent ripples through her star covered behind, jiggling the flesh like jello.

The blow caught Wonder Woman off guard by the spank. The girl was left with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. Circe smirked at her expression.

"Surprised?"

"Wha... What was that?!", Wonder Woman stammered.

"Something I picked up from the world of men. They a practice a custom of taking women in their laps and slapping their buttocks. It intrigued me, some I did some research into the subject. I've seen multiple women spanked with multiple instruments, but my favorite is the open palm.

 **SMACK!**

Wonder Woman shrieked. "Exciting, is it naught?"

Diana blushed. "How dare you treat me this way?! If you want to fight me, then fight, but I will not stand for this!"

"Exactly."

 **SMACK!**

"You'll do nothing but sit here and take it."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

Diana's butt began to redden. The princess had one of the strongest resolves on the planet, but she wasn't used to spanking. Her training never included enduring assaults on the rear end. But she was determined not to give Circe satisfaction of seeing her break.

"Come on, Diana. You be honest with me.

 **SMACK!**

You feel a thrill from being punished, don't you.

 **SMACK!**

You are a pervert after all."

"Wh...What are you talking about?", Diana asked, her breaths coming out in short pants. The cheeks on face matched the color of the cheeks on her rump.

"Don't play coy.

 **SMACK!**

Look at what you're wearing.

 **SMACK!**

A tight corset and briefs.

 **SMACK!**

Running around like a whore.

 **SMACK!** **SMACK!**

Diana sniffled. She focused all her might on keeping tears from swelling. "This...is...amazonian armor...from...my mother."

"Armor?", Circe sneered. She grabbed the briefs in her hand and yanked them up her butt crack. Diana's scream echoed throughout the room. "I've seen undergarments with more protection."

 **SMACK!**

Diana cried out. Circe placed more force in that last hit; Diana actually rocked forward. Her defenses were broken, tears ran down her face. The princess of the Amazons sobbed while draped over Circe's lap. Thank Hera her sisters couldn't see her.

"That's right, cry." Circe remarked.

 **SMACK!**

"Cry like the bitch you are."

 **SMACK!**

"Acting so high and mighty, claiming to be better than me." Circe eyes became bloodshot and she grinded her teeth.

 **SMACK!** **SMACK!** **SMACK!**

"AAAAA!" Diana screamed.

"What makes you better than me, huh?"

 **SMACK!** **SMACK!**

"WHAT MAKES YOU BETTER THAN ME?!"

"She has friends."

"Huh?" was Circe could get out when a mace flew into her face. Hawkgirl flew down and tackled the witch, pushing Wonder Woman down on the ground. Before she could hit the ground, a purple aura caught her and gently placed her on her feet.

Wonder Woman looked back to the portal, rubbing the tears from her face. She saw Zatanna in front of the entrance, her eyes glowing purple, her hands held in front of her. She could tell Zatanna was conjuring a spell.

Diana turned back to Circe. Hawkgirl was wrestling her on the ground, her fingers around Circe's neck. She was so confident that her spell would deal with Wonder Woman that she never bothered to increase her strength. Hawkgirl was pummeling the witch, without holding anything back.

Zatanna eyes returned to her true color, signaling the end of her spell. She ran over to Wonder Woman.

"Are you ok Diana?"

Diana wiped the tears from her face. "I've had worse pain, but not any less humiliating." She placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Zatanna crossed her arms and frowned. "You should thank Shayera. She knew you rush in on your own, without waiting for backup. She hoped a ship to Themyscira and I offered to help. I figured Circe would have a trap sent, why didn't you?"

Diana looked at the ground. "I wanted to handle Circe myself, for my people. And I payed for my foolsihness.", Diana said, rubbing her sore behind. Her rear hurt too much take out her wedgie.

"Here, let me heal you.", Zatanna offered.

Diana held out her hand. "Not yet. We have business to finish." She walked over to the struggling women. Hawkgirl was on top, slamming Circe's head into the ground.

Diana raised her eyebrow. "Having fun?"

Shayera turned back and grinned. "Of course! Not often I can kick someone's ass with all my strength. I should fight Amazon's more often."

"She's no Amazon.", Diana spoke. "Mind if I take over?"

"Go for it." Hawkgirl got in one last punch and hopped off. Circe lay on the ground, face covered in bruises. Wonder Woman grabbed her cheeks, violently, and brought her to Diana's face.

"By the way", Zatanna smirked,"I undid Circe's spell, so your strength should return."

"Excellent." Diana brought Circe close to her face, the two touching noses. "I would like to thank you Circe."

"Wha...What?" Circe answered in a daze.

"You reminded me that I am mortal. Like Clark, I take my strength my strength for granted, believing my might can not be overcome. You showed me that I can never become to cocky. Thank you, former sister."

"Wha.. are you going... to do with me?"

Wonder Woman smiled. She turned Circe's head and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to do you the same kindness. You're going to learn to finish your enemy when you have the chance."

Diana turned to her teammates. "Are you ladies familiar with the man's world practice of spanking?"

Zatanna laughed into her hand. Hawkgirl grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"I call first." Shayera called.


End file.
